


mr. stark-rogers at your service

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Married Couple, PETER PARKER IS JUST AN INTERN, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Secretary Steve Rogers, but not really, ceo tony stark, he did not ask for this shit, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Tony's secretary is out so Steve steps in. Of course, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	mr. stark-rogers at your service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> only!!! i took banter and interesting power dynamics and ran with it! hope you like this fic <3 thank you so much for running this event, i appreciate you so much and i just want to hug you. you're so kind, supportive, and wholesome.

Steve had hit his head against the bottom of Tony’s desk enough times that he wasn’t sure why it was his go-to hiding place whenever he was in Tony’s office. His husband’s legs were pressed against his chest as Tony spoke to some intern, Parker or Peter or something like that. Steve didn’t really know and right now, with Tony’s cock heavy and leaking against the suit of his pants, Steve had better things to worry about.

“I know Mary Jane had to call out today, but I haven’t seen the temp receptionist, Mr. Rogers, at all. Do you want me to answer the phones?”

Steve resisted the urge to growl. He’d heard many stories about this intern who was always eager to please. It was ridiculous to be angry, after all Tony clearly only had eyes for him. Despite that, Steve felt the need to let this irrelevant intern know who was boss.

“Don’t worry Peter, I’m sure Steve is just in the bathroom or having-” Tony’s breath hitched as Steve ducked his head to lick over the head of his cock. “Excuse me, having coffee.” Tony cleared his throat pointedly, but Steve had yet to hear their safeword pass his lips.

Grinning, Steve sucked Tony down fully, his head bobbing as he tried not to smack it against the bottom of the desk. That would surely give him away and as much as Steve felt like he had something to prove to this intern, he didn’t want to scar him for life. Besides, Tony was the only one he was allowed to see like this. No one else could ever get Tony naked and vulnerable for themselves. 

“Thanks for stopping by Peter,” Tony called with a wave.

The moment the door was shut, Tony was pushing away from the desk to look down at Steve. Already Tony’s hands were at his hips so he could strip out of his slacks and Steve loved how eager Tony was for this. His cheeks were flushed in a way that only Steve could pick up from his tan skin and his hair was a mess from where Steve had been running his fingers through it earlier. Steve let go of Tony’s cock to tip his chin up for a real kiss. Tony still tasted like him from when he had blown Steve this morning over breakfast, using Steve’s pleasure as cream to go with his coffee.

Rising to his feet, Steve towered over him, smiling as he looked down at Tony. He ran a meaningful hand through Tony’s mop of messy curls, delighting in the shiver that ran down his husband’s spine. Steve was achingly hard in his briefs, cocking a brow at Tony in question.

“You are incorrigible,” Tony moaned, already unbuttoning Steve’s slacks and tugging his light blue dress shirt out of his pants. “So fucking sexy coming in here on your work break and sucking the brains out of your boss for the day.”

Steve smiled lazily. The age difference between them, nearly twenty years, had always been something that Tony had been insecure about. Tony was consistently bending over backward to please Steve and take care of him and Steve knew that a part of Tony did it because he was worried Steve was going to leave him for someone younger. Steve never would, but despite that Tony still had anxiety that Steve was slowly working out of him through praise and orgasms and declarations of love.

That’s why Steve was always pleased when he could find a way to play up their power dynamic. Each time was a step toward whittling away that insecurity that Tony harbored and made him proud of the years he had on Steve. He wore every single one of them so well and Steve was so grateful that Tony loved him.

“I think you should hire me permanently,” Steve grinned cheekily as he kissed Tony’s nose. 

Tony shook his head in amusement, running a hand up Steve’s side. “As much as I’d love to be paid to gawk at you full time, neither of us would get any work done. Besides, I want you to do a job you like, not a job that will get you the most dick.”

Steve snorted. Getting paid in blow jobs would be a perk of working for Stark Industries.

“You’re right,” Steve acquiesced. “I would much rather fuck you without having to work for it.”

And with that, Steve stood, sweeping his hand across the table to clear off all the papers Tony had been working on. Pepper had no qualms about taking a heel to the more delicate parts of their anatomy if they soiled Tony’s important work papers and Steve did not want that for either of them.

Steve set Tony down on his back, ridding himself of his slacks and balling them up under Tony’s neck to support his head. “Comfy?”

Tony rolled his eyes, spreading his legs to accommodate Steve between the invitation of his thighs. “I feel like a king.”

“More like a pillow princess,” Steve teased, his fingers finding the base of the plug he’d worked into Tony that morning. He was still slick with lube and come bringing a smile to Steve’s face as he rocked the toy back and forth into Tony. “Sore?”

“No,” Tony shook his head, reaching forward to grip Steve’s shoulder and pulling him forward for a messy kiss. “Need you in me yesterday,” he grumbled impatiently.

Steve shook his head with a laugh, arousal rocketing up his spine as he thought about how they’d spent Tony’s day off. His husband was insatiable and Steve loved him all the more for it. “I  _ was _ in you yesterday, my love.”

Tony rolled his eyes at that, with an annoyed huff. “You know what I meant.”

“I do,” Steve whispered as he finally pulled out the plug, delighted in the lube that came dripping out. Steve swiped his fingers through it, slicking up his own cock before lining up with Tony’s entrance and pushing in. As always, Tony welcomed him home, moaning as Steve bottomed out in a single thrust. Despite having taken Steve before they’d gone into work, Tony made a tight vice around him, squeezing his cock and drawing his pleasure out of him.

Steve fell into the rhythm of pleasing Tony, fingers teasing his nipples into peaks under his dress shirt before nipping kisses across Tony’s neck just to hear him whine. Steve had spent so long teasing Tony from under his desk that they were both close and it was just a matter of time before they both found their release in each other.

“You gonna come for me?” Steve asked, tipping Tony’s hips up so he was gliding against Tony’s prostate in a way he knew his husband loved. “You gonna spill all over yourself and make a mess for me to clean up with my tongue?”

There was a loud knock on the door and Steve froze, his lip caught between his teeth as he resisted the urge to fuck into Tony. The door was unlocked and while they liked to play at exhibitionism, they hadn’t ever ventured into voyeurism or anything that involved Tony being seen by anyone who wasn’t Steve.

“Mr. Stark?”

The words were hesitant and Steve immediately knew it was that kiss-up intern. He growled low in his throat and resumed fucking into Tony, grinning as his husband, slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as he looked up at Steve.

Tony cleared his throat several times as he tried to clench around Steve, but his voice still sounded raw when he called out a “Yes?”

“Mr. Stark? I have some proposals for you to look at-”

Tony groaned as Steve nailed him right in the prostate with a shit-eating grin. The loud whine that escaped Tony was worth the glare he shot Steve as he keened against him.

“Mr. Stark?” The intern sounded a tad bit concerned. “Is everything okay?” The door handle turned and Steve’s brain panicked not knowing whether he should stop, drop, and roll or jump out the window or-

“No,” Tony practically yelled through a moan. “No, I think I’m getting sick and I don’t want you to catch it.”

Steve sighed as he heard the footsteps of Peter backing away from the door. “Mr. Stark, do you want me to call you a doctor?”

“No that’s fine,” Tony responded with another grunt as Steve ground his hips down into him. Steve kind of wanted the intern to hear Tony moan. As much as the kid sucked up, he would never please Tony the way Steve did. The more civil part of him blushed at the thought of fucking Tony while an oblivious intern could hear them from a few feet away.

Finally the intern’s steps receded and Steve went back to fucking Tony with reckless abandon. The close call had made him even more frantic to drive Tony into euphoria and take him home so they could cuddle without nosy interns interrupting them.

“You’re an absolute troll, you know that?” Tony laughed, before breathing a sigh of heavy relief. “Everyone thinks you’re Mr. Goody-two-shoes stars and stripes and justice all the way through, but I know better.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” Steve taunted, punctuating his words with a particularly hard thrust that had Tony’s eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as he bit back a yell of Steve’s name.

“Well, I married you didn’t I?”

Tony pulled Steve down for a kiss that was only sweet for a second before he was biting Steve’s plump lower lip with a filthy moan. Steve grinned into it, loving the rough scratch of Tony’s beard against his chin. When they left for home, no one would have any doubts about what they had spent their time doing. 

Moaning, Steve’s toes curling in his dress shoes as he fucked into Tony in deep digs, chasing his pleasure like nirvana could be found between the thighs of his husband. Steve would argue that it was true.

Tony gasped coming untouched and dirtying his dress shirt with his pleasure as Steve worked him through his orgasm, biting at Tony’s neck and marking him for anyone that saw them after this. Tony would probably have to cancel his board meeting for later that day and something primal in Steve cheered. That probably meant they could both go home sooner.

Sighing happily, Tony made grabby hands at Steve and he assented, picking his husband up and into his arms.

“Okay?” Steve asked quietly and Tony nodded, kissing Steve’s neck.

Gently Steve plucked Tony’s ruined shirt off his body, using it to mop up the mess on both of their stomachs. Tony purred at Steve’s abs, licking his lips, but if he started cleaning Steve up with his tongue, they would be in the office until nightfall.

“Easy there tiger,” Steve laughed, tipping Tony’s chin up to distract him with a kiss. “There will be plenty of time for you to get your mouth on me later.”

Tony pouted and waited patiently as Steve grabbed his own shirt from where he’d dropped it on the floor, picking it up and slipping it over Tony’s head. When Tony’s curls popped out from the top, Steve kissed him affectionately.

Buttoning up his sport coat, Steve rubbed his bare chest, loving the heated look Tony shot him as he struggled to tuck Steve’s shirt into his dress pants, the fabric bulging and hanging awkwardly off his frame. Finally, he gave up, pulling his sunglasses out of his desk drawer and pushing them up his nose.

“Ready to go, my love?”

Steve smiled at him from where he was picking up Tony’s briefcase, tucking it under his arm and wrapping his free one around Tony’s body.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

And maybe Steve delighted just a little in the way the intern’s jaw dropped as Steve and Tony walked past.


End file.
